In Style
by Feuya
Summary: I know it's been done before, but hey, try and stop me from doing it again! Welcome to InStyle.. i'm you host.. Nicole!
1. Interview with Gandalf

~*~Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Not even Leggy Or Aragorn!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Crappy theme music plays*  
  
Nicole: Hello! And Welcome to another episode of: *cue drum rolls* In Style!!   
Nicole: I'm your host Nicole   
*appluse*  
Nicole: Thankyou Thankyou. Now shuddup. Tonight on the show we have the ever more famous Gandalf the Grey  
*cough from audiance*  
Gandalf: Heeeeelllllllloooooooooooo Nic!  
Nicole: It's Nicole, only Ada's calls me Nic  
((A/N: You must of played Discworld 2 to understand the next part))  
Gandalf: Oooooo Chuck Chuck Chucky! Chucky doesn't care what pretty Interveiwers name is!  
Nicole: Riiight! now Gandalf, how do you feel about being called Old and Grey?  
Gandalf: Ooooo Chucky Chucky Chucky. Chucky hates Grey, got sick of it. Chucky aint old. Blonde hair elf-boy older then we are!  
Nicole: Right! Now alot of people say you are actually evi. Is that right?  
Gandalf: Chucky! No Comment  
Nicole: No comment always mean yes. Thankyou Gandalf. We'll cut you there so no destruction is caused  
Someone in the audiance : Here Here!  
Nicole: Anyway, what are your feelings towards Saruman?  
Gandalf: He's Icky, Sticky, Has no fasion sense and definatly those nails do not suit him  
Nicole: now Gandalf, we have some FanMail for you..  
  
~*~  
Dear Gandalf  
  
Can You explain this.. how does a WINGED Balrog FALL down a casym?  
BTW: Love the Grey robe.. though you were a bit greedy, stealing Theoden's horse!  
  
~*~  
Gandalf: FOOL OF A WHATEVER!!! HOW AM I KNOW ABOUT THE BALROG?!?!?!  
Nicole: Next!  
  
~*~  
Dearest Gandalf  
  
I TOTALLY LOVE YOU, will you marry me?  
  
Saruman  
  
~*~  
Nicole: EWWWWWWWWW  
Gandalf: Saruman, I told you the relationship is over!  
  
Nicole: Evie!   
Director: Cut!!! Turn that camera off!  
Nicole: Thankyou! I need a counciller! 


	2. Interview with Legolas

Disclaimer: You know this stuff off by heart.. I won't trouble you by writing it  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Narrator: Welcome to another episode of InStyle!! Please Welcome your host.. Nicole!  
  
*Appluase from audiance*  
  
Nicole: Thankyou!! Thankyou!! *pauses* Since when did we have a narrator? Now on the show tonight we have... EEP!! *regains composure* Legolas Greenleaf..  
  
*Legolas walks on stage* *several screams are heard from audiance*  
  
Legolas: Thanks Nicole, I'm happy to be here   
  
*Nicole Melts on the spot*  
  
Nicole: Eh..? Hmm? Oh Sorry, Anyway Legolas, here's your first question: Exactly how do you manage to keep your hair so perfect  
  
Legolas: Ah! That's my secret!  
  
Nicole: Fine then! Next: How did you become such a great archer  
  
Legolas: Well, my father , King Thranduil, always said that I was born with a talent for archery, so from there, losts of training  
  
Nicole: *giggles* So if your father is a king you must be a prince..  
  
Legolas: Yes I am a Prince of Mirkwood..  
  
Nicole: I knew that...So what are your feelings towards Aragorn?  
  
Legolas: Who? I'm still not King Dude? He never shuts up.. Always wandering aroung moping about not being King! Personally I think he and Arwen are ment for each other..  
  
Nicole: So you don't like him?  
  
Leoglas: Not one bit  
  
Nicole: Does that mean your single?  
  
Director: Nicole!  
  
Nicole: *mumbles* Fine.. We've got some FanMail For you Legolas..  
  
~*~  
To my Dearest Leggy:  
  
You are like TOTALLY Gorgeous!! Your blonde hair is like THE best! And the way you fight? Magnificent!   
  
Sincerly,   
Elfie  
  
~*~  
Legolas: Thankyou.. I know..   
  
~*~  
To Legolas:  
  
You are so NOT blonde, I know you bleach..  
And besides, you looked stupid in the movie and in the animated movie..  
And your nose has a pimple  
  
From Lednifrog  
  
~*~  
Legolas: Where?!?! Oh.. Glorfindel!!!!!!   
  
Nicole: Well that's all we've got time for unfortunately.. but next week we have Arwen.. so if any fan's or non-fans want to send in some mail.. besure to do so!  
  
Director: Cut!!Nicole please stop flirting with our guests..  
Nicole: It's only Leggy so far!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Seriously, if you people want to get a letter in to Arwen.. just post it as a review 


End file.
